


Bloodline

by kogilix



Series: Semana GOT7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Romance, mafia!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Jinyoung odiava essas malditas reuniões. Céus, ele preferia ter que lidar com carregamentos de armas atrasados do que ter que participar desse teatro que acontecia todos os anos entre as principais gangues da cidade e o prefeito.Afinal todos naquela cidade estavam podres, desde as ruas até o palácio azul.





	Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - markjin / palavra: luzes neon

Jinyoung odiava essas malditas reuniões. Céus, ele preferia ter que lidar com carregamentos de armas atrasados do que ter que participar desse teatro que acontecia todos os anos entre as principais gangues da cidade e o prefeito. Afinal todos naquela cidade estavam podres, desde as ruas até o palácio azul.

E o pior de tudo se essas reuniões fossem decente iriam pelo menos estar em um restaurante caro, tomando um bom vinho e não nesse buraco chamado Inhibition, a principal casa noturna da cidade e o único território que não era permitido armas de fogo e qualquer tipo de ataque as pessoas.

Não por menos era o lugar mais popular da cidade.

"Jinyoung, filho, você está atrasado." O homem à sua frente estava sentado olhando o rapaz moreno que se aproximava. Jinyoung pode ver que a sala VIP estava cheio de caras conhecidas do submundo e da política. 

O rapaz apenas acenou com a cabeça, essas formalidades eram ridículas, tudo aquilo era ridículo, os dois se odiavam. Depois que saíssem da porta daquela balada iriam tentar derrubar uns aos outros, e tudo voltaria à normalidade.

"Sim, não perderia isso por nada senhor Park," Disse já se fazendo confortável em uma das poltronas ali. Logo uma mulher se aproximou para lhe oferecer um copo de uísque que logo foi aceito. "Boa noite senhores." Fez um leve cumprimento levantando o copo.

O pai de Jinyoung era o ninguem mais ninguem menos que o prefeito daquela cidade imunda. A família Park além de negócios ilegais comandava praticamente todas as empresas de tecnologia da cidade e região, isso ficava por conta do irmão de Jinyoung, e a data escolhida por seu pai seria a ideia para anunciar ele como o novo CEO do grupo e mais uma tentativa de mostrar que Jaehwan era o seu filho favorito. 

Não iria negar, ele queria estar em casa aproveitando um bom vinho, ouvindo um jazz e escutando os meninos falando besteiras pela casa enquanto esperavam Mark terminar de cozinhar algum prato novo, não estar nesse antro nojento com essa gente suja. Não que ele fosse um santo, já havia matado muito para sobreviver, mas aquilo estava além das suas capacidades, por ele já tinha acabo com tudo isso antes.

Suspirou tomando mais do líquido amargo. Era interessante que seu pai não havia o ajudado a ganhar nada mas quando o assunto era seu irmão ele sempre teve tudo na mão. Jinyoung teve que começar tudo do zero. Teve que arrumar seus homens de confiança com chantagens e muito dinheiro, mas no fim havia construído um império somente seu, onde seu pai não mandava em nada e ele tinha consciência disso.

Jinyoung tinha poder o suficiente de fazer três ligações e matar todos ali sentados.

As formalidades continuaram até que o homem da noite chegou. Park Jaehwan entrou em toda sua glória, sorrindo como se ele fosse o dono do mundo inteiro, como Jinyoung queria tirar aquele sorriso ridículo do rosto do outro.

A relação dos dois nunca foi a das melhores, Jaehwan não era irmão biológico do moreno, mas sua família o aceitava mais do que ao próprio filho de sangue. Quando o pai o expulsou de casa, ele viu Jaehwan tomar conta do lugar que era seu, aos poucos parecia que Jinyoung nunca havia morado ali ou ao menos feito parte da família perfeita que era a família Park.

Não era convidado a mais nada, não que sentisse falta. No auge dos seus quatorze anos vivendo de bar em bar fazendo pequenos serviços e batendo carteiras, sua menor preocupação era ter que lembrar da família que não o queria mais. Ele estava ocupado demais sobrevivendo.

Quando viu todos bajulando o irmão mais novo, se retirou e preferiu desligar um pouco daquele ambiente, logo iria aproveitar e ir embora. Pensando em quanto tempo ele ainda teria que ficar lá, acabou indo para a área de fumantes da _Inhibition_ acendendo um cigarro deixando a fumaça tomar conta de seu pulmão e sentindo a nicotina fazendo seu efeito.

Soltou a cortina de fumaça vendo a se perder no céu azul da noite. Logo pegou o celular discando um número que sabia de cor até demais.

No terceiro toque a voz que mais queria estar ouvindo atendeu.

"Algo aconteceu?" Era engraçado como o outro era preocupado consigo. Mark sabia que Jinyoung era muito capaz de acabar com dez homens de uma vez, mas ainda sim não deixava de se preocupar e estar preparado para o defender caso fosse necessário.

"Na verdade ainda não, mas estou querendo matar todo mundo para não ter que participar dessas reuniões ridículas. Todo ano ele faz isso e com qual sentido?" O moreno acabou se extendendo um pouco a mais, mas não teria problema assim que ele entrou no espaço aberto da boate, as pessoas que estavam ali viram o famoso Park e logo deixaram o local. Nada melhor do que privacidade.

A risada que escutou do outro lado da linha foi o que o fez quebrar um sorriso também. Esse era o efeito de Mark Tuan sobre si.

"Calma calma, deixa para fazer isso pelo menos depois do nosso aniversário." Mark tinha o tom divertido. "E outra, temos um jantar hoje as duas, por favor não se atrase e nada de manchas no terno e na camisa."

Jinyoung continuava sorrindo, mesmo que não tivesse sua família biológica cuidando de si, tinha a que ele mesmo escolheu com o passar dos anos. Mark estando ao seu lado desde o começo, quando os dois discutiram sobre uma carteira roubada na praça central com dezessete anos, depois a pequena família deles aumentou gradativamente.

Youngjae e Jackson depois deles derrubarem os Tubarões do sul, Youngjae era uma criança quando chegou e Jackson fazendo o papel de irmão mais velho. Yugyeom chegou depois que Jinyoung precisou entrar nos sistemas de segurança da empresa do pai, e ninguém melhor do que o hacker mais habilidoso da cidade. Bambam era o caçula, chegou após Mark ficar com o coração amolecido ao ver ele em uma das casas de prostituição do centro, ele tinha apenas quinze anos e já estava nessa vida. Hoje com dezoito havia se especializado em mortes silenciosas, Jinyoung não iria falar em voz alta mas ele era o pequeno orgulho que ele tinha.

Jaebum era o mais velho junto com Mark na família.

"Tudo bem, vou tentar me controlar." O moreno disse aproveitando as última tragadas do cigarro. "As comidas já estão prontas? Bambam disse que iria ajudar a fazer as maçãs caramelizadas..."

Era bom que estivesse sozinho, ninguém iria acreditar em escutar o tão temido Park Jinyoung falando sobre um jantar em família e muito menos em fazer doces como maçãs caramelizadas. Mas era uma tradição, todo meio do ano eles se juntavam na mansão principal e faziam um jantar com direito a doces e os pratos favoritos de cada um.

Jinyoung prezava muito esses momentos, afinal quase não teve quando era jovem. E alguém pode achar que ele na verdade era um coração mole, mas na verdade, esses momentos o faziam lembrar que no fim do dia ele era humano e tinha pessoas para se importar.

"Ele fez sim, Yugyeom também ajudou acredita?" Mark dizia com uma voz um pouco afastada. "Quando entrei aqui e vi ele ajudando a decorar as maçãs eu não acreditei... Só assim mesmo para ele largar os jogos."

As vezes ele desejava que não tivessem que se preocupar com o dia seguinte, ou em poder sair de casa e ter a possibilidade de não voltar com vida. Essas partes doméstica que tinham era no mínimo interessantes.

"Ah é?"

"Sim!" O tom continuava animado, Jinyoung imaginava que Mark estivesse terminando de fazer algum dos pratos e deixou o celular no viva voz. "Jackson decorou a sala principal com aquelas lanterninhas, ficou lindo."

"Imagino."

"Youngjae disse que estava preparando uma música também para depois do jantar. Até o Jaebum parecia animado hoje."

"Logo eu volto para casa."

"Por favor." Mark disse dessa vez mais suave. "Não demora, temos uma celebração hoje."

"Pode deixar." Jinyoung começou a se afastar da pequena varanda. "Logo estarei em casa." Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e isso significava muito mais do que aparentava. Ali tinha um pedido que nenhum dos dois era capaz de dizer em voz alta.

Mark queria dizer para ele voltar logo e Jinyoung queria dizer que ele nunca abandonaria o outro, mas nesse mundo mesmo para sua família você não poderia demonstrar fraqueza, ainda mais o impiedoso Park ele que era o pilar de todos os seis rapazes.

Ele era o pilar de Mark.

Após a ligação ser desligada ele voltou para dentro da boate, as luzes neon estavam fortes demais contra seu rosto, ele só queria ir para casa.

(...)

Sentado na ponta da mesa Jinyoung observava todos comendo animadamente e conversando entre si. Bambam falava alto demais, Jaebum resmungava algo para Youngjae que o ignorava e prestava atenção na pequena briga que Jackson e Yugyeom começaram por conta do último pedaço de torta.

Jinyoung só não percebeu a figura loira se aproximando e sentando no apoio da cadeira.

"Satisfeito?"

"Muito."

Mark se abaixou e depositou um beijo rápido nos cabelos morenos do outro e logo em seguida teve sua mão segurada pelas mãos maiores do outro, os dois olhando para os mais novos se divertindo como se eles não fossem assassinos temidos e muito menos tivessem o controle da cidade inteira.

Era isso que significava família, não era sua de sangue mas eles eram mais importantes do que qualquer pessoa e qualquer coisa. Park Jinyoung estava disposto a matar e morrer por cada um deles, e sabia que eles também fariam isso.

Que o prefeito explodisse, logo, logo, essa palhaçada iria acabar. O grande prefeito Park estava com os dias contados, mas por hora ele iria aproveitar as comemorações, ele iria aproveitar sua verdadeira família.


End file.
